Past Meets Present! The Shining Gundam Returns!
by The Nameless
Summary: If you can't read titles, then here's a summary. - A mysterious man in a cloak appears on the scene, claiming that Domon defeated his master. When he attacks the Shuffle Alliance, will Domon be able to fight him off? - You got your summary, happy now?
1. DISCLAIMER!

Quick little note.  
  
I don't want to have to type this over and over, just so you know, so I am devoting an entire chapter to the DISCLAIMER.  
  
I do not own any part of G Gundam. Zero. Zip. And other words that mean "nothing". I am doing this on my own, and am not getting paid to do this. (Who seriously would?) 


	2. The First Chapter

G Gundam

Past meets Present! The Shining Gundam Returns!

Part 1

Setting:  Neo-America, Earth.  It is Future Century 64, and the 14th Gundam Fight has started.  A crowd has gathered around two gundams preparing for battle.

            "Hey, Neo-Japan!"  Chibodee Crockett, pilot of the Gundam Maxter, called out.  "This battle is mine!  You have defeated me twice before, and it's time for this Neo-American to exact his revenge!  I swear it on my Shuffle Alliance crest, the Queen of Spades!"

"Is that right?  Well here's a wake-up call for you!"  Domon Kasshu, pilot of God Gundam, replied.  He knew that Chibodee was serious about this, to be swearing on his status as a member of the Shuffle Alliance.  Being a member himself – the King of Hearts, to be exact – he smiled.  "Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?"

"GO!"

The gundams fired up their vernier jets and launched toward each other.

"Domon! Prepare yourself for the GOUNETSU MACHINEGUN PUNCH!!!"  He reeled back, preparing to attack.

"Huh?  Okay, here I go!  BUSHIN SENPOU GOD SHADOW!!!"  God Gundam split into multiple gundams to catch the multiple fists.  "You know better than to try that on me —"

"Just what I expected!  BURNING PUNCH!"

"What – Argh!" Domon felt each of the punches hit him.

"You've lost your touch, Kasshu!" Chibodee stopped the attack to taunt him.  "And I've only begun!"

"Not so fast!" Domon took the opportunity to trip his opponent to the floor, and pin him with one hand.  The other hand began glowing red-orange.  "Do you concede, Chibodee Crockett?"

"No way!"

"Then here I go!  _This hand of mine is burning red!  Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!  _BAKUNETSU… GOD FINGER!!!"

"I've lost again!"

"HEAT END!"  An explosion filled the protective barrier with smoke, and God Gundam was declared the winner.

"Hey, great match, Chibodee," Domon said as God Gundam picked up the fallen Gundam Maxter.

"Just like always!  But I'll get you one day," Chibodee said.

· 

Setting:  The Guyana Highlands, one day after the battle.  Domon is inside God Gundam, slashing the waterfall with the beam saber, and his partner, Rain, is soaking her feet in the lake water.

"Domon?  You won the match already, so why are you worried?"  Rain asked.  She was always acting as a mother figure for Domon, especially since they married in FC 62.

"I've lost my focus.  During the match, I saw a guy in a black cloak standing in the audience," Domon's voice echoed through God Gundam's speakers.

"Really?  What difference should that make?"

"He's been following us since the beginning of the Gundam Fight."

"What?"

"It's even possible that he has been watching us before that too."  Domon stopped and reflected.  "When I think about it, it kinda reminds me of Schwartz.  Always hiding in the shadows, appearing just to fulfill his mission."

"Well, this person, is he our friend, or… something else?"  Rain shuddered at her own suggestion.

Domon began to pull his saber through the falls.  He felt the force of the water as it brought the beam downwards.  "Only time will tell."

· 

Setting:  A cave on the other side of the area, that night.  A man in a cloak stands on the edge of a short cliff.  A mysterious gundam stands on the bottom.

"Domon Kasshu…  I am coming for you."  He stood as motionless as the gundam before him.  "I have been waiting four years…  Four years of work, and now it is near completion."

The gundam activated.  Its shoulder pads opened, revealing glowing, golden machinery.  The arms released some steam as the wrist pads moved towards the hands.  The armor on the feet became jets after moving downwards.  Two faceplates opened, and parts extended from the back of the head.  Finally, the gundam glowed a shining golden color.

The glow filled the cave, but the man remained in the shadows.  "I will defeat you, just as you defeated my master.  I will exact my revenge – with your own gundam!"

  


· 

Setting:   Neo-France, Earth, two days later.  George De Sand, the Shuffle Alliance's Jack of Diamonds, has called together the other members to a meeting.  He stands in the center of a small room, waiting for everyone to come.

Chibodee Crockett entered the small meeting room and faced George.  "What do you want, George?  I was in the middle of training when you send me a letter to come over immediately.  This better be good."

"I am curious as well," a voice said from a dark corner.

"Huh?"

Out from the shadows stepped Argo Gulskii, Neo-Russia's gundam fighter, as well as the Alliance's Black Joker.  "The urgency of your note puzzles me.  Why do this on such short notice?"

"I will tell you all, once our Ace of Clubs arrives," George said.  "Ah, here he is now."

The door opened.  Sai-Sici, Neo-China's fighter, entered the room.  "What's up?" he said, "and where's Bro?"

"Domon Kasshu was not invited," George replied.  "For he is the reason I have called you here."

"Cut the shit, and tell us what's wrong already!"  Chibodee interrupted.

"Last night, I felt a strange presence, and my Shuffle crest began burning."

"Yes.  I felt it as well," Argo said.

"It was weird.  Like there was something coming," Sai added.

"So, what the hell does that mean?" Chibodee asked.

"I do not know, but this presence had the same aura as Domon," George said.

"How can that be?" Sai asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you…"

**BOOM!!**  Suddenly, an explosion rocked the area.

"What is going on?"

Raymond, George's butler, broke open the door.  "Master George!  It appears that a gundam is attacking the building!"

"We had better evacuate!!" George yelled.

Once outside the building, the Alliance members ran for cover as the gundam aimed its vulcans at them.

"No one takes a cheap shot at me!!!" Chibodee said.  He called for his gundam.  "GUNDAM MAXTER!!!"

"If we expect to survive, perhaps we should follow Chibodee's lead," Sai called out to Argo and George.  "LET'S GO, DRAGON GUNDAM!!!"

"GUNDAM ROSE!!" George called out.

"RISE, BOLT GUNDAM!!!" Argo yelled.

Soon the Shuffle Alliance was locked in battle with the mysterious gundam.  The gundam was wearing a large robe that covered many of its features.  "Weird," Chibodee thought, "what kind of person would wrap their gundam in a cloak?"

"Enough dawdling!  SAKUNETSU GAIA CRUSHER!"  Argo initiated the attack, as a ring of earthen spikes began circling the cloaked gundam.

The gundam pilot thought nothing of the attack; he just pulled out the beam saber and slashed his way out of his makeshift prison.

"Now you lose!"  Gundam Rose pulled out its rapier and stabbed the gundam's head, removing it from its body.  He then turned around to face the group and said, "That was too easy."

"George, look out!" Argo warned.  The decapitated gundam began pulsing with energy.  Suddenly, its power surged, tearing the cloak apart within a blinding flash of light that engulfed both it and Gundam Rose.

"ARRRGH!!!" George yelled as his Gundam exploded.

"No!  George!" Chibodee screamed.

The light began to fade, revealing Gundam Rose's remains on the floor.  The enemy, however, was growing wire-like vines between the shoulders.  A new layer of gundarium covered these vines, and before the gundam fighters knew what was happening, the mysterious gundam had grown a new head!

"Self-Recovery?" Sai said.  "That's a power of the Devil Gundam!"

"Could the devil have returned?" Chibodee replied.

The light had completely faded now.  But, where the fighters expected another incarnation of the Devil Gundam, stood a gundam that no one had expected… (Except the reader… J - Author) Shining Gundam, in super mode!

"_This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!  Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!  Take this!  My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!   _SHINING FINGER SWORD!!!  GO!"

"What the – AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  Chibodee yelled in pain as Gundam Maxter fell, with both its arms sliced off.

"GO!!"

"NOOOO!!!" Argo screamed as Bolt Gundam's legs were sliced in half.

"GO!!!"

"Is this Bro? …" Sai said before he fainted from the mind numbing pain of the attack on Dragon Gundam's head.

· 

Setting: Guyana Highlands.  Domon woke up with a start in the middle of the night, and his Shuffle crest was burning.  That could only mean one thing…

"My friends – they're in trouble!  RISE, GUNDAM!!!"  Domon snapped his fingers, and the God Gundam flew towards him.  He entered the Gundam, and as the Mobile Trace suit was put on his body, Rain woke up.

"What are you doing, Domon?"

"Chibodee, Sai, and the others… They're in trouble!"  God Gundam flew off, headed towards Neo-France.

· 

Setting:  Neo-France.  Domon has just arrived on the scene.  The area has been evacuated, and the culprit has fled the scene, leaving four wrecks behind.

"Oh my god…" Domon thought as he surveyed the damage done to his friends and their gundams.  "What could have happened?"

"It was a gundam," a voice said from behind all the wreckage.

"Huh?  Who are you?  Are you okay?"  Domon exited the God Gundam and looked for the source of the voice.  "Raymond Bishop?"

"Yes, it is I.  Now, please, help me find Master George and the others!"

They began a vigorous search for their fallen allies.  Suddenly, Raymond found someone.  "Ah!  It's Sai-Sici!" Raymond said.

Domon rushed over to Sai's location.  He was badly injured, and the top half of his Mobile trace uniform was ripped apart.  He was unconscious, so they laid him down on the sidewalk nearby.

"I've never seen this much damage done so fast!  Who could have done this?"  Domon wondered.

"It was… Shining Gundam…" said a voice from underneath the destroyed Gundam Maxter.

"Chibodee!  Quick, Raymond, help me pull him out!"

After successfully removing Chibodee from the wreckage, Domon asked him, "Who did this to you?"

"It was the Shining Gundam…" Chibodee said in a daze.

"What?  But Shining was destroyed-"

Suddenly, a gundam landed, and a voice said, "Domon!"

"Rain?  What are you doing here?  How did you get here?"

"I still have the Rising Gundam, and I thought you might need help."

"Yeah, we do.  Help us find Argo and George!  They're somewhere in the wreckage!"

Soon, with Rain's help, all four injured members of the Shuffle Alliance were taken to the hospital.  Later, Rain and Domon were in the waiting room as doctors began treating their friends.

"Who could have done this to them?" Domon thought.  "Chibodee said something about the Shining Gundam, but that couldn't be it."

"Domon, give him the benefit of the doubt here.  I mean, no one would joke about a near-death experience," Rain said.

"But he was injured.  He could have been saying nonsense!  Plus, Shining was destroyed in the Guyana Highlands.  And how would someone get the battle data to use it?"

"I have to admit, it seems unlikely, but it is the only idea we have so far."

"Well then, I guess we're stuck, for now."

"We have other things to focus on, right?"

"Yeah.  We had better make sure that Chibodee and the others are okay."  Domon and Rain then left the waiting room to go see what they could do for them.

Meanwhile, a figure watching outside disappeared with a flourish of his cloak before he was seen.


End file.
